battle_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Gameplay! Hello, Welcome to Gameplay! You can learn mostly everything on the game from this article. Gameplay in battle run is what you do in the game. When you hit the Go button on the bottom right of your screen, you are taken to a different screen. This screen is different from the menu screen, it shows the basic Background of Castle with a few trees and bushes and once your in, other players appear. Depending on your points, high point racers will come or low point racers will come. The players specific pet are shown in a small circle underneath the character on the loading screen. Once all four spots are filled with players, the game starts loading. It will take a few seconds to load. Starting When the race is ready, you are taken to a different screen. This screen will be a stage (picked randomly and depending on your league) and the same three players and your self will be at the beginning of the stage course. Then the countdown from 3 will start and it will say GO. Your character and all others start running automatically. When you start running, you start off with a straight and flat course, then it becomes an obstacle course. When you get to that part, you start to see stars and boxes with shapes on them. Stars are the things you collect go use your pet and get coins. The boxes contain weapons (randomly picked by a spinner) And which ever one you get, it will appear in the circle on the bottom left of your screen. Stages Stages are a key to playing battle run, you need stages to play. A stage is what you race on (stage is the course) and there are a lot of different ones. Candy Land(Stage) Candy land is a stage in battle run, it appears to be a stage that is a land of candy with gingerbread houses and candy cane trees and a candy kingdom and all sorts of candy things (candy tunnel is an obstacle in the stage). Candy land has stripped spikes, as harmful obstacles and non harmful obstacles are candy launchers. Castle(Stage) Castle is a stage in Battle run, it appears to be a stage that is a meadow and a Castle, when a player nears the finish line, a Castle appears. Harmful obstacles are spears, chess pieces and closed gates. unharmful obstacles are open gates. Harbor(Stage) Harbor is a stage in Battle Run, it appears to be a stage that is a harbor with ships, and stuff in the background. Harmful obstacles are crates,barrels, skulls, and campfires. Snowy Mountains(Stage) Snowy mountains is a stage in Battle run, it appears to be a snowy mountains with snow in the background and a space ship or lab in the background at the end. Harmful obstacles are crates, Barbed wire and road spikes. Desert(Stage) desert is a stage in Battle run, it appears to be a course that is located in Texas with canyons and water falls in the background. This is the only stage with moving obstacles. Harmful obstacles are spikes boxes, and spikes. Bamboo forest (stage) Bamboo forest is a stage in Battle run and appears to be a bamboo forest in the background with wooden houses in the background to. This stageis the only one that is night time. Harmful obstacles are red torches, red spikes and wood piles. Jungle(Stage) Jungle is a stage in. Battle run, it appears to be a jungle with a palace in the background. Harmful obstacles, spikes mushrooms, big, small. Using weapons Using weapons in this game is the fun part, if there is an enemy in front and let's say you have a homing rocket in the circle, you would click the circle and it would automatically deploy the rocket and then KABOOM! using his Homing Missle]] Racer down and you pick up a spot You can keep track or what place your in and how far you are in the course by looking at the small black line with your characters and enemies heads on it, if an enemies head goes in a circle on the line, it means they died or hit an obstacle or someone killed them. These are the weapons in the game. Uniques Nacho: Luchador's Pride (melee weapon)(unique weapon) Violet: magic (melee weapon)(unique weapon) Vamp: bats (launched weapon)(unique weapon) Molly: yarn (dropped weapon)(unique weapon) Spoon: bone (throwing weapon)(unique weapon) Macie: Boomerang (launched weapon)(unique weapon) Shinobi: Ninja Star (throwing weapon)(unique weapon) Kevin: Fart (speed weapon)(unique weapon) Joe: Boxing Glove (Melee weapon)(unique weapon) using his Boxing Glove.]] Chip: Robo Shock (melee weapon)(unique weapon) Allen: Laser (thrown weapon)(unique weapon) Monkey King: Flying Nimbus (melee weapon)(unique weapon) Chris: Slime Gun (melee weapon)(unique weapon) Dust: Hoverboard (speed weapon)(unique weapon) Nitro Queen: Super Dash (melee weapon)(unique weapon) Common weapons Homing Rocket (launched weapon) landmine (dropped weapon) goo (dropped weapon) boost (speed weapon) Throwing Axe (throwing weapon) chainsaw (melee weapon) egg (thrown weapon) Overpower weapons drill (overpower weapon) Meteor Shower (overpower weapon) weapon types Melee: *Chainsaw *Slime Gun *Magic *Luchador's Pride *Boxing Glove *Super Dash Thrown *Throwing Axe *Bone *Eggs *Ninja star *Laser dropped *Landmine *Goo *Yarn homing *Homing Rocket *Bats *Boomerang overpower *Drill *Meteor Shower Using Pets Using a pet is another fun thing. When you collect enough stars, you will see the bar on the top left corner Filled up and you will see another circle above the weapons circle that shows your pet in it, when you click that circle, the circle disappears and your pet automatically activates. When your pet is finished, your bar starts at 0 and when you collect enough stars again, do the same thing. List of Pets are here below: BabyLoo Caterpooper Tank Ladybug Glitch Mummy Zombie Pyrosaur or Pyasoar Unicorn Dragon Alpaca Speeder Spider Santa Panda Ostrich Robo Car Robo Spacecraft T-Rex Bulk Wheelchair Mr. Touchdown Avoiding Spikes/Fire When you want to avoid spikes/fire or something, tap anywhere on your screen and your character will jump, a quick tap makes your character jump a small amount, a longer tap does a full jump, sometimes you may need to double jump so you tap the screen twice. Speed ramp Speed ramp is a common sting found in every stage, it appears to be a ramp with blue arrows pointing the way you are going, speed ramps have the same affect as boost and make you go about the same speed as boost. Slow ramp Slow ramp is similar to Speed Ramp but it's the exact opposite of the Speed Ramp because the Slow Ramp makes you go slower and has red arrows pointing backwards from the way everyone is going and makes you go slow, this has the same affect as Force Slow Dodge. Finish line When you near the finish line, you appear to be running on flat course again and you see red carpet And poles and a checkered line. When you cross the checkered line, you jump onto one of the stands at the end (you jump automatically) If you get first place, you jump on the highest stand in the middle which has a gold and blue ribbon line on it with a medal attached. If you get second place you are seen jumping on the same condition highest stand with 2 gold lines. If you get third you stand on the third highest with 3 silver lines on it. And if you get fourth you don't do on a stand at all. Then you hit Go at the bottom left and you return to the menu screen, and if you wanna race again, click the GO button again and it takes you to another race. If you wanna choose something different, like a costume or a character, go to the section on the left of the screen, it shows characters, Costumes, and pets. If you go to pets you go press the picture of babyloo and your pets appear on the screen, if you click on the pet, your old pet will just go in the storage and the pet you clicked will go into the small circle to the bottom right of the character. If you click the pet while it's in the circle, it shows it's stats Damage Attack time Life Speed Those are the stats for each and every pet. Each pet has different number in each stat. EXAMPLE: Life: 76 Speed: 89 Attack time: 66 Damage: 78 That would be a random set of stats. Costumes if you choose costumes click the hat, shirt, mask or trail picture and it takes you to the specific one you clicked. wearing a costume]] Characters If you wanna choose characters, click the picture of Macie , Dust and Joe and it takes you to the character section. List of Characters is here. ]] ]] ]] macie (starter) dust (starter) joe (coins) molly (coins) spoon (coins) chip (coins) vamp (diamonds) violet (diamonds) Monkey King (diamonds) Nitro Queen (diamonds) Kevin (diamonds) Shinobi (diamonds) Chris (coins) Nacho (diamonds) Allen (diamonds) League If you look to the right hand side of your screen, you will see a list of names and a league name. Playing with friends When you look at the right of your screen again, and click friends , your friends list pops up. It shows their picture/points/ user name and if they are online the play button shows up and if they are offline, it will say offline. If the person your trying to play with is racing already, there will be a racing sign were the play/offline button is. If you can hit the play button beside their name, they will come or maybe not (player's choice to come) If they do, and all the spots are filled with friends, everyone has the same speed in friendly matches. Your friends will be listed from point amount, and also if you click your friends name or picture, it takes you to their profile (player stats) and it shows you races/first place races/second place races/ third place races/ fourth place races/ KD Ratio/ Level/ points and pet. Eggs Eggs are the key thing to getting pets in battle run, eggs come in 3 different kinds. White egg White egg is the most commonly used by low levels and low point players, they give you the most common low level pets, sometimes they may give you babyloo again. It takes 12 hours to hatch and costs coins. Gold egg Gold egg is most common in middle size levels and gives better pets but it doesn't always give you better pets, it's not always guaranteed for you to get a new better pet, sometimes s you may get a white egg pet again. It takes 6 hours to hatch and costs coins. Legendary egg Legendary is is most commonly seen in the highest levels and points and ranks, these contain the best pets and are guaranteed new pets 100% and these pets get the best stats, this egg takes 0 time to hatch a new pet and costs diamonds. Pets / Pet Eggs List of pets in Battle run are here. BabyLoo (white egg/starter) Caterpooper (white egg) T-Rex (white egg) Ladybug (white egg) Bulk (white egg) Tank (white egg) Zombie (gold egg) Panda (gold egg) Spider (gold egg) Mr. Touchdown (gold egg) Santa (legendary egg) Wheelchair (legendary) Robo Car (legendary) Robo Spacecraft (legendary) Unicorn (legendary) Alpaca (legendary) Ostrich (legendary) Mummy (gold egg) Speeder (legendary) Pyasour (legendary) Glitch (white egg) Dragon (legendary egg) Trading Another way to get pets instead of buying eggs and earning them is trading pets. It's kind of weird that it costs diamonds but it does, you can trade any pet for a pet on Sale for trade. Each day, a different pet comes on Sale for trade and it keeps changing everyday. Note: I haven't checked yet but I'm pretty sure it shows you the stats of the pet for trade as well. Friends Another part in the game is playing with friends. When you add friends and they are online, they can play with you by you inviting them or them inviting you. Clan wars The clan wars might start soon, alliances or squads are building and we might start to have wars soon as well, there are already battles going on between alliances. OICW and WAF are friends. WAF and OICW are alliances. HAVE FUN PLAYING BATTLE RUN! From Pizzaman1782. Note: please do not edit this story, only pizzaman1782 can edit this. Category:Weapons Category:Pets Category:Leagues Category:Stages Category:Costumes Category:Characters Category:Objectevs Category:Eggs Category:OICW squad Category:Spikes Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:I Category:U Category:O Category:P Category:A Category:S Category:D Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:Z Category:X Category:C Category:V Category:B Category:N Category:M Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:; Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:3738 Category:3950 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:63 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:84 Category:85 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100